monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience
Virtues and Flaws which modify experience For convenience, virtues and flaws which affect experience awards for specific characters are noted here so they don't get forgotten, or overlooked. Magi *Ambrosius has +3 to the study total for texts and recieves a little bonus experience from Elemental Magic. *Bedo has +3 study total for texts, +6 study total for laboratory texts, and an affinity in Intellego. *Longinus has affinities in Creo and Terram. Generally I will add these afterwards, it is only special cases (like finishing off a book) where it matters for James to remember. *Marcus has only his Rego affinity, which like Mnemosyne, will be added afterwards on the character sheet if neccesary. *Mnemosyne has +3 to qualities of texts, but I'll that into my declared actions total. She also has an affinity with Mentem, which I will add afterwards to the character sheet, if relevant. She also has secondary insight, which again I will add afterwards and note on the character sheet. Hence, you can generally ignore any bonuses. She is a good teacher. *Phaedrus has affinities with Rego, Intellego, Magic theory, and Finesse, +3 quality when studying books. His Finesse also improves when he makes mistakes. He is a good teacher. Companions Grogs *Alicia - +5 teaching, +3 writing books, +5 as a student. First year (1220) This year did not have proper seasons. There were two seasons of non-standard length, named 'Exploration' and 'Construction' which detail the bulk of the covenant's foundation. Exploration (1220, Season 1 of 2) General Experience Awards * Magi and companions who participated in adventures gain 10xp. * Covenfolk/grogs and NPCs who participated in adventures gain 5xp. Specific Experience Awards * Llewys - 10xp Construction (1220, Season 2 of 2) Experience awards this season are increased by one half due to length of season. General Experience Award * Magi, companions, covenfolk/grogs, and NPCs gain 3 (not 2) exposure experience. Specific Experience Awards * Blathmac - 8xp in Area Lore (Long Mynd Regio) * Alicia - 2xp in Latin, Teaching, or combination thereof or 3xp in Area Lore (Long Mynd Regio) * Llewys - 4xp in Latin, or 5xp in Anglo-Saxon. * Emma - 3xp in Area Lore (Long Mynd Regio) * Warren - 3xp of exposure experience. Awards modified to account for distractions. Obviously, those recieving specific awards do not also get the general award! :D Second year (1221) From this year, proper seasons commenced. The first season of the year being Winter, the month in which the aegis is raised, the new year celebrated, &c. Winter 1221 General Experience Award * Companions, covenfolk/grogs, and NPCs gain 2 exposure experience. Specific Experience Awards * Ambrosius - 2xp in Magic Theory (from a season of setting up a laboratory) * Bedo - 2xp in Magic Theory (from a season of setting up a laboratory) * Warren - 2xp exposure experience. * Llewys - 2xp exposure experience. * Longinus - 2xp in teaching or Magic Theory (from a season spent teaching the scribe Magic Theory) * Bartleby - 3xp in Magic Theory (from lessons with Master Longinus) * Geoffrey - 5xp in Area Lore (Stretton-en-le-vale) * Marcus - 2xp of exposure experience. * Blathac - does he adventure? * Phaedrus - 15xp in Rego (pre-affinity) (from a season reading the Rego Summae) * Mnemosyne - 2xp in Magic Theory (from a season of setting up a laboratory) * Gruffyd - 2xp in Longbow. * Lleufer - 10xp in Longbow (from a season being trained by Gruffyd) * Gertrude - 2xp in Weaving. * Bright Meryl - 13xp in Weaving (from a season being trained by Meryl) * Edwyn - 2xp in Craft. * Rhys - 7xp in Craft (from a season being trained by Edwyn) * Nenya - 2xp in Cooking. * Rhianwen - 5xp in cooking (from a season of practice in Nenya's presence) * Arvel and Anest - 2xp exposure experience. * Wirt - 12xp in Cooking (from a season being trained by Nenya) * Aelfred - 2xp in blacksmithing. (trains Findigil) * Findigil - 8xp in blacksmithing. Spring 1221 General Experience Awards * The same old 2xp exposure experience for those who didn't recieve instructions. Specific Experience Awards * Ambrosius - 2xp exposure experience. (laboratory activities) * Bedo - 2xp exposure experience. (laboratory activities) * Warren - 2xp exposure experience. * Llewys - 13xp in latin. * Longinus - 7xp (+ affinity) in Creo and 50 levels of laboratory texts dictated. * Bartleby - 2xp in Latin, and 7 points of a careful copy of the Rego Summa completed. * Geoffrey - 2xp exposure experience. (managing his estate) * Marcus - 2xp exposure experience (laboratory activities) ** Alicia - 2xp in teaching. * Phaedrus - ?''' * '''Mnemosyne - 2xp in Magic Theory (from a season of setting up a laboratory) * Gruffyd and family - 2xp exposure experience. * Aelfred - 2xp in blacksmithing. (trains Findigil) * Findigil - 8xp in blacksmithing. * Gertrude - 2xp in weaving. (trains Wirt) * Wirt - 14xp in weaving (just shy of level 3...) Summer 1221 General Experience Awards * The same old 2xp exposure experience for those who didn't recieve instructions. Specific Experience Awards * Ambrosius - 5xp adventure experience. ** Warren - 2xp exposure experience. ** Llewys - How many students in Alicia's class? - do we have any local students yet? If so, how many? ::Assuming that Llewys is the only student in the class, he gains 14XP in Latin (2+3+3+6), and may not exceed a score of 4. --Tim 20:17, 21 March 2007 (UTC) * Longinus - 16xp in Vim. * Marcus - 2xp exposure experience. (laboratory activities) ** Alicia - 2xp exposure experience. * Mnemosyne - 19xp in Creo. ** Gruffyd - 5xp from adventuring to the magus's lair. *** The gang - 2xp exposure experience. * Phaedrus - reads a book (which book?) #Diarmait - 4xp in teaching. Nenya and Wirt work to feed the covenant. Gertrude begins to produce clothing for the covenant. Fergus farms. Diarmait and Geraldous manage to spend the summer practicing together without incident. They continue to train the grogs with Geoffrey. The practice goes well, with the turb slowly coming together as an effective fighting unit. Their ability to work together increases little by little while their ability to wield weapons advances noticeably. Gruffyd and Ambrosius recieve 5xp for their adventure. It represented no danger to them, and it entailed almost no effort on my part (barring a single dice roll which sadly didn't botch.) They weren't expecting adventure xp, but anyone who writes a story like that shall be entitled to similar. Autumn 1221 General Experience Awards * The same old 2xp exposure experience for those who didn't recieve instructions. Specific Experience Awards * Ambrosius - 9xp in Magic Lore: Elementals ** Warren - 2xp exposure experience. ** Llewys - How many students in Alicia's class? ::This time I am going to presume that the shepherd lad has joined the class, making it two students, bringing the bonus down to a measly +3. 11 XP for each. --Tim 20:24, 21 March 2007 (UTC) * Longinus - 10xp in Muto. ** Geoffrey - 7xp in Area Lore. * Marcus - 2xp exposure experience. (laboratory activities) ** Alicia - 2xp in teaching. * Mnemosyne - 2xp exposure experience. ** Gruffyd - 2xp exposure experience. *** The gang - 2xp exposure experience. * Phaedrus - Adventure XP (Adventure in progress), plus season of service. #Turb - Two members of the turb get 7xp in Area Lore. #Blathmac - 2xp in exposure or 5xp in Area Lore. #Diarmait - 7xp in Area Lore. #Emma - 2xp exposure experience. #Nenya - 2xp exposure experience. #Wirt - 5xp exposure experience. #Geraldous and extant turb - 4xp/5xp in training experience. Third year (1222) Winter 1222 General Experience Awards * The same old 2xp exposure experience for those who didn't recieve instructions. Specific Experience Awards * Ambrosius - 16XP from being taught Aquam. ** Warren - 5xp in area lore. ** Llewys - 4xp in practice (e.g. OoH Lore) from two Redcaps visits. * Bedo - No action assigned yet, so currently 2xp in exposure. * Longinus - 14xp in Animal. ** Geoffrey - 2xp in exposure. * Marcus - 12xp for Q12, goes to 18 for affinity. ** Alicia - Book quality in Latin. 9xp from reading Ambrosius's Philosophiae tractatus. * Mnemosyne - 10xp in Muto, +3xp from virtue. ** Gruffyd - 5xp - Adventure (skills used in adventure...) or 2xp in Longbow. *** Rhianwen - 10xp in Longbow. *** Lleufer - 4xp in Longbow. *** Meryl - 4xp in English. *** Rhys, Arvel, Anest - 2xp Exposure experience. * Phaedrus - 2xp exposure experience from setting up laboratory. #Blathmac - 8xp in language. nb: more than normal. #Diarmait - 8xp in language. nb: more than normal. #Emma - 8xp in language. nb: more than normal. #Nenya - 4xp in cooking. #Wirt - 5xp in cooking. #Gertrude, Edwyn, Fergus - 2xp Exposure experience. #Bartleby - 2xp in Scribe. Spring 1222 General Experience Awards Specific Experience Awards Summer 1222 General Experience Awards Specific Experience Awards Autumn 1222 General Experience Awards Specific Experience Awards